A Whiter Shade Of Pale
by Naturalmente
Summary: The room was humming harder... as the ceiling... flew away... Revenge is a flighty thing. Sometimes in your pursuit of justice, you begin to attach yourself to the changes made. Sometimes you forget it's just a little game...
1. A Whiter Shade Of Pale

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters, settings, and time lines do not belong to me. Harry Potter is in fact owned by the goddess of children's literature herself: J. K. Rowling. And if you didn't know that, you've been living under a rock, and need to join that support group that meets over there in the corner by the water cooler.

Chapter One: I'm Not Scared

**A woman enters through the curtain at the back of the stage. She is dressed in a completely black ensemble. She steps to the middle of the stage and begins to address the audience in a voice that is soft but somehow carries to the very last seat in the auditorium.**

"Have you ever met someone that you know you can't ever be with and then discover that you can't live without them? You both resist, fight with everything you have, let people tell you lies. Then you give in. After that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You fight for each other, sneak around, tell the whole world to go to hell, even defy your family. You've fallen in love and that person is the only one in the world who matters. Then the one thing that could tear you apart happens. You feel betrayed, your heart is broken, you hate whatever tore you apart. You wish for everything to be the way it was before. You begin to hate the person you loved most. You resent the world. Then everything suddenly comes back to you at once. But you wonder if you should even attempt it again. The first cut is the deepest after all... Maybe you should do what you can to protect your self from getting hurt again..."

**With that ominous, forbidding speech, the woman fades back into the shadows of the stage and then through the curtain. The lights in the house go down completely. The audience is left in darkness for only one minute. When the lights come back up, focused on the stage the curtains are parted completely and we seem to be on the shores of a lake. There is a sole figure on the stage: A pretty, petite, redheaded girl. She is crying quietly as she looks at the lake. She seems to be furious at someone or something. We then notice a black cloaked figure in the shadows of a tree, watching her silently.**

**The figure in the shadows suddenly has had enough of watching the girl cry. He comes out of the shadow and crosses to where the young woman is kneeling beside the lake.**

"What happened to you Weasley? Did big brother tell you to get lost again? Or perhaps the Mudblood just got to be too much for you to stand to be around? Or was it your precious Potter?" Draco Malfoy spit the last word of this out like it was poison.

"Go away Malfoy." The girl said.

"What, can't come up with any snappy comebacks at the moment? Come now, I'll sit here until you can compose yourself enough to throw one back, Weasley." As if to prove this point, he sit down promptly on the ground beside her.

"What do you want Malfoy? Why are you over here? Can't you go torture some first years and leave me to my misery so I can get over it and get revenge? Or do you just like to kick people when they're down? How very un-Malfoyish of you!"

"That's a bit better. Now if you would just stop crying..." 

"Will it make you go away?"

"Eventually."

"Well then!" she managed to stop crying. We see her face for the first time. She's something of a startling beauty.

"Better, much better. Now what happened to you?"

"Your third guess was correct. Harry fucking Potter. Again. Now will you go away?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully, as if he was fully enjoying torturing the girl. This might have had something to do with her being Ginerva Weasley. "Now, what did he do to you? And don't lie."

"What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" The girl called Ginny flung out.

"Follow you around until you do. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No" she replied crossly. "He used me to get Hermione back. I caught them making out just now. Are you happy, Malfoy?" She began to cry again, then changed her mind and looked ready to kill.

"No I'm not happy. How are you going to get revenge? No murders please. You're the only girl in a pureblood family, we can't have you locked up forever. We have to keep our traditions going."

"I have no bloody idea. Well none that will work anyway."

"There must be one that will work. What is it?"

"Dating one of his worst enemies. That only narrows it down to about 5,000 people! Oh..."

"What's 'Oh...'?" Draco asked curiously.

"How much do you hate Harry Potter? What would you do to mess with his mind?" Ginny sought answers eagerly.

"Do you even have to ask that question? Enough to... I don't think there's anything to compare it too. Anything that doesn't involve being naked in the Great Hall." He answered both of her questions at once.

Ginny let out a laugh at that. "Enough to... say... date the little Weasley girl?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. I want revenge. You want to mess with Potter. It seems like the perfect solution to me. Bit odd, has a lot of holes, but it **is** a plan."

"Do you know what could happen if this went wrong?"

"No, why don't you educate me?"

"Your brother would go insane. Your mother would come down to the school and personally talk me out of it. The older two would come down here and help those twins kill me. My mother would never cease the howlers. My father would kill us both... What wouldn't happen?"

"Uh... happily ever after?"

"Yeah that's about it! Are you crazy enough to do this?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm pissed. And I'm going to be that way for a while."

"If you say you're not crazy then you have to be! Good Merlin. He must have hurt you bad. I'm the last person you would have even spoken to half an hour ago. And you're calm. Why?"

"I'm not scared."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm too damn angry to be scared. Is that an agreement?"

"Only if you really aren't scared."

"I'm not scared. Are you?"

"Nope. Are you sure?"

"I'm not scared."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter One.

a/n: A less than admirable beginning, but then, what beginnings –are- admirable? What beginnings indeed. Please read and review, so I know whether to continue this.


	2. No One Ever Said

Chapter Two: The Perfect Opportunity

**As before, a woman dressed in black enters from the back of the stage dressed entirely in black. The lighting is dim. The spotlight focuses a weak sort of light around her figure. As before, she begins to address the audience. Again in the soft, carrying voice.**

"In our second scene, we begin to set up the fallout. The beginning of our heroine's revenge is displayed here. I will leave you with a few thoughts: Where will it all begin? Where will it all end? And will our heroine and hero be alive when it's all over? Think what you wish. You will never begin to understand what has happened. Until it is time, that is."

**Once again with her ominous way she faded back into the dark and through the curtain. The stage fades completely to black. When the lights come back up, we see a message board with the very obvious "HOGSMEADE DAY" sign and the rules listed below. Then we notice two figures standing side-by-side, whispering.**

"Well it looks like a perfect opportunity to experiment with your plan." The boy called Draco mumbled.

"Yes it does. Are you up for it?" The girl called Ginny asked in the same mumbling tone.

"Of course. It gets me away from Parkinson. Ugh."

"I'm not going to comment on that."

"That's the safest thing."

**:::::Fade to Black:::::**

**The lights come back up on the silver blonde haired boy lifting the titan haired girl out of a carriage. **

"Where to, Milady?"

"Hmmmmm.. Honeydukes seems like a good option."

"Visibility or sweet tooth?"

"Both."

Draco and Ginny walked down the path to the well known sweet shop, occasionally throwing out suggestions about what they could do inside to get some attention. Just as they reached the entrance, they decided to keep it natural, doing whatever seemed a good idea at the time.

Stepping through the double doors and walking place to place, Ginny looked for anyone she might know. She saw a few, but none of the people she wanted to see her exhibition. However, she could make do with what she had.

The two wandered for a while, absently looking at sweets. Then Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in the doors, not even noticing them.

"Time to turn on the heat?"

"Not quite the heat... Just a little bit of warmth."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. In her turn Ginny turned slowly in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. It was then that they began to attract some attention.

Hermione was the first of the Trio to notice. But Ginny wanted her brother and Potter to notice.

"Now it's time to turn up the heat for them." She mumbled almost soundlessly, smiling at him.

She tightened her arms around his neck, just as he tightened his around her waist. He slowly lowered his head toward hers. When there was barely half an inch between their lips, Draco mumbled "We'll give them a show shall we?" to only her ears. "We shall." She responded in the same tone. Then their lips touched and all talk was forgotten. Ginny put everything she had into the kiss, just to shove it in her brother and Potter's faces.

Hermione was turned away looking at some chocolate wands. Harry had noticed, and was pulling repeatedly on the sleeve of Ron's robes. "Ron you really might want to look at this!"

Ginny kept the kiss advancing until she heard Ron's gasp. Then she pulled her head back, her body still pressed to his, and stared into his eyes.

"MALFOY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER! Gin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ronald, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me be." Ginny responded, turning in Draco's arms resting her own on his, which remained tight around her waist.

"GINERVA ANNE WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

"And I said I won't and that you should leave me alone." Ginny responded quite calmly, starting to play with Draco's fingers quietly.

"GIN! What are you doing? Get away from him! He's a Death Eater for the love of Merlin!"

"No he isn't." Still in the same calm manner that seemed to infuriate her brother and amuse Draco.

"How would you know? What did you do? Ask him? He can lie you know!"

"I saw his arm for myself Ronald. There is no Dark Mark. I don't see where it's any of your business. My life."

"NOT MY BUSINESS? NOT MY BUSINESS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS? I'M YOUR BROTHER! I'M SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T GET HURT BY DEATH EATER SCUM LIKE THAT!"

" Weasley, if I hear you say the words 'death eater' in accordance with me one more time I am going to personally bash your head in. And I don't think that your sister will stop me." Draco's voice was calm, but his words were pure venom.

"You won't stop him Gin?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

"Stop who from what? Harry, what's going on?" Hermione inquired, looking very oblivious to the whole situation.

Harry just looked very confused as he answered her "I have no idea, Hermione."

"No Ronald, I won't. I have no objections to his bashing your head in." Ginny responded in the same calm voice she had been using, still playing with Draco's fingers and leaning back into his chest, causing him to tighten his arms around her.

"But I'm your family." He protested still quietly.

"And I love you as such. But I'm rather mad that you didn't tell me what Potter was doing."

"I didn't know!".

"Liar. Let's go, shall we, Draco?"

"Certainly. I think I've lost my sweet tooth. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks for an hour or so."

With that, they turned and left the sweet shop, without a glance backward to the openmouthed trio they left in their wake.

a/n: So next chapter, we have two letters from home, and…what's that I hear? Is it perhaps the beginning of a plot, approaching rapidly? Hurray! I thought I was never going to get to a point.


End file.
